betadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin's Den
After aquiring Emily to the party , they make their way through the cave. Previous Father of McGregor Next Dragon's Den Goblin's Den As the last cutthroat dies, the party moves along their way in the search for Traevus ’ chest. Nobody walks in synchronization, the amount of discomfort and unfamiliarity between the different creatures makes even the grass flinch before they walk on it. Every word spoken seems foreign to even the one speaking, nothing seems to be placed quite right. The entrance to the cave they were told to look out for sweeps into their vision as they climb the hill. Scratching sounds are heard within the cave, everything echoing until it hits the open air outside. The darkness starts suddenly, just as soon as one walks underneath the ledge that is above the opening of the cave. It is a heavy darkness, one to ward off the curious. “Everyone, keep quiet, we must’nt disturb anything until we know it’s there.” Delvar’s voice abrades the air as the party slowly walks into the darkness. Flames appear on each side of the cave, lighting the halls. The leather of their shoes scratch the ground, making scuffling noises. Soon enough, screeches assault the ears of the party. Beldar unsheathes his sword first, smirking at the fact he can hit something now. Four goblins , scales reflecting off the flames, and tongues long, come running towards the companions. Three rush towards Beldar and his shiny sword, slashing at his bare chest. Laughing, he slices at one and misses. His incompetence frustrates McGregor . “You wretched fool, let me do it. You’re doing it all wrong.” McGregor takes his battle axe, not even taking time to call on his deity, and beats the three goblins that surround the barbie doll. After their blood is splattered on the stones, McGregor turns for the fourth. Delvar has already quietly slit it’s throat. Emily goes ahead of the group, looking around both corners to check for more enemies before letting her companions make another mistake. With only one goblin in sight, she allows the group to continue on. Silverleaf attacks the goblin from afar, striking him with a bow from one of the dead goblins. The group splits, going down different corridors to find the box. Beldar soon gets lost down one of the darkest off path parts of the cave, and is forgotten about. Delvar sticks with McGregor, ready to back him up if need be. Xenia walks with Emily, the two girls getting along swell. Silverleaf, thinking of himself as the leader already, runs ahead to where he thinks the box has to be. McGregor and Delvar walk through a heavy set of curtains into a strange room, blue glows from two different places in the room. As the pair walk to one, they find the bird bath to be a portal to an unknown place. Not wanting to be transported away needlessly, they walk away from the magics. They stay in the room, searching through all the nooks and crannies, for a while. Xenia and Emily meet more goblins, slaughtering them before they can wake any other beast within the cave. They pick up small amounts of gold from each, and a few weapons. As they near an entrance they find gold to be spilling out. This not being a good sign, they sit to make a plan. “Do you really think it’s a dragon?” Xenia asks the rogue . A short nod is all she needs in reply to force her heart to race. Silverleaf scuffles back to the pair of girls, quietly enough to startle them both. Emily’s dagger is to his throat within seconds, and he has to hiss that it is him to make her stop. She nicks is throat just for emphasis. Category:Story